


9 Bots - 9 Days - 9 Punishments

by Bumblebee3001



Series: Transformers Bayverse [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee3001/pseuds/Bumblebee3001
Summary: After you had the great Idea to tease and prank every Bot on the Base, they finally had enough of it.You were going to spend the next nine Days with each one of them - each one of them punishing you differently.And each of them would show you why you should never disrespect an high ranking officer again...Or maybe you should - in exchange for getting overstimulated nine days in a row...
Relationships: Bumblebee (Transformers)/You, Crosshairs (Transformers)/You, Drift | Deadlock/You, Ironhide (Transformers)/You, Jazz (Transformers)/You, Mirage (Transformers)/You, Optimus Prime/You, Ratchet (Transformers)/You, Sideswipe (Transformers)/You
Series: Transformers Bayverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157837
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

**Warnings: This is full with smut. There wont be a chapter without it (besides the Prologue and the last one), read at your own risk.**

**Important Info for the story : Settled after AOE or TLK. NEST is active again and Autobots have a Hangar together. Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet are alive. No Hound in this because I couldnt imagine him doing that.**

You fucked up, you just knew it. You always had the bad habit of teasing and pranking everybody, and normally it didn't got out of control, but it seemed like it did. 

And you had to be honest, you may have gone too far the last few days and weeks... 

Way too far. 

Which is why you found yourself in this particular situation right now – waiting for the Bots to come into the room and tell you what your punishment shall be. Well – at least they would be mass displaced and therefore not that intimidating...(or so you thought). 

You hoped it wouldn't be too much though...but after you thought properly about it you noticed that you would be considered really lucky if it wasn't. You really exaggerated with the teasing and pranking. 

So, now you sat there, actually getting scared...or wait, not scared...nervous, about what could happen and you waited for them to finally come in. 

After roughly 10 minutes – which felt like an eternity with the uncomfortable waiting – they seemed to finally be done talking, and strode into the room. All of them stood Infront of you now. 

Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Dino, Sideswipe, Crosshairs, Drift, Bumblebee and last but not least, Optimus Prime. Your statement that they were less intimidating in their mass displaced forms was a lie – it was even more intimidating and intimate since they were roughly around your height now. 

And oh boy, they still didn't seem to happy about the things you did. 

Finally, Optimus spoke. 

“Y/N, you will spend the next 9 days with each one of us. Each one of us will show you how to pay respect and that you don't treat high ranking officers like that. Now, go out of our sights. You are dismissed.” Even tho it was just really quiet, you didn't mishear the low growl of him as he told you to go. You quickly grabbed your stuff and went out of the room. 

But you were confused. You thought it would be worse and that they scream at you or something. And “punishment” was spending time with them? They probably wanted you to help them with stuff like cleaning the mess you made...that wouldn't be too bad, right? 

But well, the next days would show you how wrong and naive you were. 

**And how you should never disrespect them again...**


	2. Day 1 - Bumblebee

_ **9:00** _

**Y/N pov**

Okay, my first day of punishment. It wouldn't be too bad right? Me and bee were actually good friends before...he wouldn’t go too far, right? But what if the thing I did really hurt him? What if he hates me now... 

Okay, I might be a bit nervous. 

But let me tell you what dumb me did first: I maybe made fun of his vocalizer problem. Maybe a lot. And I don't know if hes sensitive about it and if he is actually hurt or just angry. I just hope everything is going to be okay. But if I think about it, I think I pissed the others even more off... 

But what did they mean with “Punishment”? Do I just have to help them with everything the next days? Or is it something different? 

But anyways, it's time to go, since Bumblebee wants me there _now_...for whatever reason that early. 

**3rd Person**

After you went into the hangar to Bumblebee, he didn't said much and immediately transformed, opening his door for you. 

Maybe it did hurt him more than you thought? 

After you got in he immediately began driving and told you something with radio clips again. “Listen, we are going to go on a scouting mission together now and I'm going to tell you some things about respect in the meanwhile. Don't even dare crying about being bored or I will have to punish you more this evening...okay?” Okay, wow. Even if it was only with Radio clips, you could hear how pissed he was through it. 

But what did he mean by punishing you more this evening? Wasn't this scouting mission the punishment? 

But you thought it was better to not ask too much questions. Whatever that punishment shall be, you didn't want it to get worse... 

After several hours of scouting the same person, and him telling you about Humans with disabilities who couldn’t talk either (and how you shouldn’t disrespect those people), you slowly reached your limit. You knew that he said to not cry about being bored, but come on! This is not even fair anymore! Why did you scout that weird man anyway? As if he would be such a big threat. 

“Uhm...Bee, are we going to stay here for much longer? Its already 5 pm, aren't we done yet?” You tried to sound as nice as possible, since you didn’t want to agitate him and make him punish you...whatever that would mean. 

_“Hmh, so you wanna go back to the Base, huh?”_

Ignoring the strange undertone in his voice you nodded. You just wanted to get back to the base. 

“Yes, please.” And with that, he sped off. Finally! 

But it had a little twist : you were so happy about going back that you didn’t remember the punishment he told you about. 

When you arrived at the base you couldn’t get out of the Camaro too fast. He quickly transformed and activated his mass displacement after you got out, confusing you. Why would he activate his mass displacement now? 

“I'm coming with you.” Again – even with his radio voice, the statement dripped with finality and had again such an weird undertone...but you couldn’t pinpoint which one... 

But you didn’t question why he wanted to come with you further. Maybe he just wanted to talk to you about what had happened? Hopefully you can get along again, you really wanted that. 

When you both entered your tiny apartment, you started talking. 

“Look, Bee. I´m sorry about the things I said. I was, well, dumb and childish. I really like your company and I want us to get along again. I-, I really hope you can forgive me.” 

It didn’t took him long to answer you – to your surprise. He came closer to you and only a few centimetres were between you now. “I accept your apology, -” he suddenly spinned you roughly around and made you bend forward onto your bed. 

**“- but I´m still going to punish you.”**

You didn’t understood what was happening. You thought the punishment was the boring mission today...what is going on? 

But when Bumblebee began to fumble with your skirt, which was the only thing keeping him from seeing your panties by the way, realisation hit you like a truck. 

Punishment. The punishment you were going to receive from each of the bots was meant in a sexual way. 

And when you realized that, you didn’t know what to think. 

On the one side you were scared. Really scared. What would they do? What were their ideas?... 

But on the other side...it made you tremble with excitement. You had to be honest: They really didn’t look bad. They were actually kinda handsome...and you always wondered what is resting under their panels... 

But no! You couldn’t think like that! What has gotten into you!? 

You got pulled out of your thoughts by the feeling of Bumblebee pulling your skirt all the way up and he shifted his position so he would be able to rest his right fibula on your back – making sure you wouldn’t wiggle away. But at least he didn’t pull your slip down, and you were grateful for that. He only straightened it to have better access for your cheeks. 

“I´m gonna slap you 10 times. You will count with every slap. Did I made myself clear?” 

Not wanting to say anything right now (but as if you could say something anyway), you just nodded. 

And then, he raised his servo, and gave you the first, hard, slap which made you jerk forward and whimper. 

**“One...”**

The second slap came already right after that, hard onto your other cheek. It was definitely painful with the amount of force he was using. 

**“Two...”**

Within the next 20 seconds, he managed to hit you 3 times, and it seemed like he was becoming rougher with every slap he gave you. You had a hard time containing your tears, but there was another feeling building up inside of you. 

No, that couldn’t be true. You couldn’t get aroused from...spanking. Nope, never. Must be a side effect from the pain. 

When the 6th slap came, you couldn’t hold in your tears anymore and they began streaming down your cheek. Had you deserved...this? Had you been so mean...so disrespectful? 

**“Six...”**

Your cheeks were already burning red but that didn’t stop him in any way. He also seemed to apply more force onto your back with his fibula, making you whimper. Why did he had to apply so much force?! 

_Slap_

**“Seven...”**

_Slap_

**“Eight...”**

Many tears were uncontrollably running down your cheeks by now. It hurt so much...but it also felt so good. Heck, what was wrong with you? The pain seemed to be playing with your senses... 

But only 2 more to go...you can do this. 

Another hard slap was coming down, making you whimper and wiggle a bit which made him apply even more force onto your back. You sweard you even heard your spine cracking at some point. 

**"Nine..."**

**“Stop. Wiggling.”**

How badly you wanted to speak back, but you just wanted to get this done already. You didn’t want to give him a reason to slap you more than 10 times. Not when you only had one more to go. 

The last slap came down hard. He seemed to have used all of his force for this one, making you cry out loud. You thought the others were painful, but this one was on a whole new level. 

**“Ten...”**

Finally, it was over... 

Finally, he withdrew his fibula, making you breath out in exhaustion and pain. And you were finally able to move again, so you quickly fell onto your left side and wrapped your blanket around you – still crying. 

Bumblebee now crouched Infront of your bed, looking at you. He raised his hand and began stroking your tears away. As if that would help... 

“Believe me if I tell you, that this was only a little piece of what you should expect for the next days. I'm really sorry if I caused you much pain, but you had to get punished. Do not disrespect us again, and the next days wont repeat themselves.” 

Even if you hated to admit it, he wasn’t wrong...at least not completely. You really had gone too far with all those things, but you noticed that too late. You still didn’t understood why you had to be punished like this, but okay. 

But what he said scared you. It would get worse??? What would the others do to you?? What could be worse than spanking? 

After a few more minutes Bumblebee stood up and went to the door. 

**“Oh, and it would be wise to wear skirts the next days...just saying.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didnt contain too much smut yet, but the next one will ;)  
> Just couldnt imagine Bumblebee doing much more and it was already hard enough to do this one, since I think of him as the cute, lil Bumblebee  
> But hey, this will probably be the only chapter which wont contain things about downstairs area. Has something good too, I guess?  
> We need to get Y/N slowly started, right? :D


	3. Day 2 - Crosshairs

**Y/N Pov**

_My ass is sore._

Like, I cant even sit. And this was just Day 1(!). 

What do I have to expect for the next days? They wont just Spank me everytime...and I don’t know if that fact should scare me or not. I actually wanted to keep my ass till I die, but that wont happen if they keep Spanking me. But what would the other Options be?... 

Would they engage sexual Activities? And should I be scared of that? 

I don’t know what to feel. And I don’t understand what my Body feels. The Spanking was painful as fuck, but my body still managed to get aroused.... 

But...did I like it? I don’t know...to be honest, getting engaged in such activities with them doesn’t sound so bad... 

_Wait, what am I thinking??_ Getting engaged in sexual Activities with Robots should sound bad to me...not arousing. 

Anyways...today I have to spend my time with Crosshairs. I had the great idea to paint him with pink flowers a week ago, and well...he didn’t find it as funny as I did. And he still didn’t got the paint off of him completely – and this is my Job today. At least I don’t have to spend my whole day Scouting again... 

**3rd Person**

Arriving at the Hangar, you immediately sensed the tension...and the Bots´ pissed mood. But that was everyday life to you right now since you fucked up dearly. You even saw Sideswipe and Dino glancing at each other before sharing a, nearly demonic, grin. What were they up to? 

Spotting the green Mech wasn’t hard, so you walked up to him, who was working with Ironhide on Weapons right now. 

Upon seeing you he gave Ironhide a glance, the same that Sideswipe and Dino shared, and walked to you. What was with them and the glances?? 

Not even bothering to activate his Mass Displacement, he crouched Infront of you. 

“Listen, Doll. You are going to get every last piece of paint off of me, and you aren't done till you did so. Don’t even dare to let something happen to my paint job...one scratch and the punishment will be worse today.” 

Oh. So, he had something planned for you. Lovely (not). 

After he transformed into his Alt-Mode you quickly grabbed your cleaning stuff and made your way over to him. _As long as you don’t damage his finish, everything will be fine._

But after noticing that it took nearly an hour to get at least the residual colour from **ONE** flower off of him, you knew this was going to be a long day. 

After taking 5 more hours to get seven flowers off of him, without taking a break - since he didn’t let you – you were done. There was still one more flower to go but you could no more. Your arms felt like they were falling off every moment and you were so tired...you just wanted to rest. 

“One more to go, Doll. C´mon, you got it onto me – now you need to get it off...unless you want to get more punishment...we can arrange that too.” 

You could practically hear the Smirk out of his voice. But you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of giving up – so you took your stuff one last time and began getting the last flower off of him. 

But well, being exhausted and only wanting to sleep, you became sloppy. And just as you were nearly done you got a scratch into his paint job. 

It wasn’t a big one and only faintly noticeable...maybe you would be fine? 

You guessed you would be, since he didn’t seem to notice _(oh, how naïve of you...)_

After a few more minutes, you were finally done and just as you wanted to go for your apartment, to get some well-earned sleep, Crosshairs transformed and activated his Mass Displacement. 

Oh please not. Not before I slept. 

**“I´m comin´ with ya, Doll”**

Great. The only thing you could hope now was that you wouldn’t get your Ass spanked again. 

After you arrived at your Apartment, your nervousness went skyrocketing. What was his plan? What would he do?...Would your body enjoy it again? So many questions were in your mind – till you found yourself being pushed at the wall by him. 

“Cross-” “Listen well, Doll. We are going to do this by my rules. Your ass is probably still sore from yesterday so I wont Spank you...but I have something even more fun planned for you...”. And with that, he smashed his lips onto yours, earning a surprised squeak from you. Why was he kissing you? 

Not knowing what to do, you tried to push him away, which earned you an offended groan. 

“What, Doll? Not liking it?” He actually looked offended, but what did he expect? Kissing you without a warning, completely unprepared, of course you would push him away. 

Nevertheless, that didn't mean that you would push him away the whole time...You didn’t had something against the Mech after all, and to be honest, you always thought he was hot. _(But who of the Bots wasn’t?)_

Without answering his question, you began kissing him, which lead to a make-out session. You didn’t expect punishment to be...this, but you didn’t mind at all _(again, really naive)_. You wrapped your legs around his waist so he could hold you up and have better access without bending down. When he finally sled his glossa inside of you, something of you got activated. Down there. 

Oh no, you were getting aroused again. And something in the back of your mind told you that this was wrong...but was it? 

You got pulled out of your thoughts by feeling one of his fingers on your clothed clit – rubbing it slowly. It made you moan into the kiss, and suddenly you didn’t even want to fight anymore, God it felt so good. You were actually happy to have listened to Bumblebee about wearing a skirt today. With each second you got more aroused and you wanted more. And you weren't even tired anymore! 

But then he pulled away and set you down. 

“Crosshairs wha-” he shut you up by putting a digit onto your mouth. 

“Like I said...we are doing this by my rules.” He turned around for a second to take something out of his subspace, before turning around with two handcuffs in his servos. 

**“Which is why you will obey and sit on the ground like a well-behaved girl while I cuff you.”**

Okay, now it´s getting interesting. Should you get nervous now? What was he up to...? 

“But...why?” 

“Doll, my Rules. Obey and I might allow you more.” he then moved his eyes to the ground – showing you do lower yourself. With a loud sigh you gave in and sat on the ground, waiting for him to cuff you – you didn’t had a choice anyway. 

He moved behind you and cuffed your hands and feet together – making you unable to move at all. 

He then began unbuttoning your shirt which got you shocked. “Crosshairs, what-” But upon seeing the look he gave you, you stopped talking. 

You guessed you had to Obey unless you wanted to make it worse. 

He then went on and pushed your bra down, revealing your breasts which made you shiver. Then he began walking to a chair and sat Infront of you. 

**“Now let the real fun begin. I got some rules for ya, listen closely. Rule Number one: No touching yourself. Rule Number two: No touching me without my permission. Rule Number three: Obey. Disobey and I will punish you more, understood?”**

“Oookayy...”. 

It was a bit weird, but you would be lying if you didn’t got excited from this – and you were curious about what he had planned. 

“Now, relax and enjoy the view.” The smirk he had on his face was downright devil...and you noticed why when he moved his Servo to his Crotch plating, revealing a hard Spike. 

And you sweard, you had never seen a Dick that big. He was thick and ridged, with a few green Biolights. It looked downright magnificent. 

And you wanted to touch it. 

And when he moved his Servo to his Spike and began stroking it, you noticed what all this was about – you should watch him masturbating, and you weren't allowed to touch yourself. 

He started to stroke his delicious Spike at a slow pace and he was perfectly aware of the state you were in. That one minute of seeing this alone made you want to beg to touch yourself...to touch him. But he wouldn’t let you anyway, so you just sat there while trying to get some sort of fraction between your legs with wiggling around. 

The sight of you being already a ruined mess with your bare breasts (which he loved by the way), made him grip his Spike harder and let out soft grunts of pleasure. His Spike already leaked a bit of pre-fluids and he came close to his Overload really fast. 

But God, you would kill him after this was over. Seeing him on that chair, legs Spread while he is Stroking his big, hard Spike – while you are cuffed and not allowed to do anything – was evil. You just wanted to touch yourself! Seeing that would make you cum within seconds – god it was so hot. 

He began to grip his Spike even harder but slowed down his Stroking. He was going at a really slow pace now but he switched between the amount of force he was using with his Digits. He stroked his whole Spike with his long digits while letting out Grunts of pleasure and when Crosshairs felt his first Overload approaching, he began stroking a bit faster – till he came all over his servo. It was a magnificent sight...him throwing his head back while stroking his hard Spike through his Overload with pink Transfluid spilling all over him. 

And you wanted, no, needed, some friction between your legs. This was unbearable, but you weren't able to touch yourself in anyway so you let out a small whimper. 

**“What's** **wrong, Doll?”** He asked with a huge grin. He knew exactly what was wrong, but he wanted to hear it out of your mouth. _He wanted to make you beg._

“Please Crosshairs. Please let me touch myself a little bit...” 

“Hmm.” He stood up from his chair and began walking to you – his Spike still stiff. He crouched Infront of you and seemed to think for a moment, before chuckling. 

“You know...I might have had let ya´ touch yourself, Doll... _.but not after the Scratch you gave me_.” 

Fuck – he noticed. 

“I wont allow you to touch yourself for the whole evening. And believe me if I tell you, that I will make sure you wont. But I will give you a new task...I want you to wrap your cute little lips around my Spike.” 

“Can you at least uncuff my hands?”. 

He scoffed. “No, you must manage it without your hands. I´m sure you will be able to do that.” 

Letting out a sigh, you urged forward to his throbbing and awaiting Spike. It looked even better Up-close and you felt a rush of excitement go through your body when you were finally able to wrap your lips around it. The Transfluids which were still coating his Spike tasted weird, but not yukky...you actually liked how it tasted. It was kind of sweet with another unknown flavour which you couldn’t pinpoint. 

You swirled your tongue around his big Tip and slowly started to bob your head up and down. You never did that before, but you hoped you did good. But it seemed like you did – hearing his groans. 

You tried to get as much Spike into your mouth as possible without gagging, but you didn’t even got half of it. Him wanting to have more of his Spike inside of your tiny mouth, he decided to help you a little bit by pushing your head down – till you were deepthroating him. Well, at least you weren't gagging, but it still wasn’t the most comfortable thing to happen. 

A bit over half of his length was in your mouth and it felt so good for both of you. The ridges were actually comfortable – besides being shoved down your throat and the Transfluid began to taste extremely good. What was also delicious were his groans he let slip out of his vocalizer – showing you how much he liked it. His Groans also made you gain more courage to do more. 

You began swirling your Tongue around his Tip with more strength and you began to actually suck on his Spike – earning an even louder groan. 

**_“You like my Spike, don’t ya´, Doll?”_ **

Since you weren't able to answer you looked up to him and let out a muffled moan. You let his Spike go for a moment – just to lick the whole thing from base to Tip with your tongue before taking it into your mouth again – earning an even louder groan now. 

Primus, your small lips around his Spike felt so good, he could never get enough of it. How you bobbed your head up and down while licking around the ridges was an addictive feeling and he even threw his head back, moaning loudly – he never thought a little squishy could make him feel that good. 

After you swirled your tongue around his Tip a few more times and bobbed your head a bit more he came with a low groan inside of your mouth, spilling much delicious Transfluid into you which you gladly swallowed. 

After licking his Spike clean he seemed to be satisfied with what you did and pulled out of your mouth with a loud plopp and hid his Spike behind his Panel again. 

“I have to say, you did a good Job, Doll. Wasn’t bad for your first time...but now lets uncuff you and get you into bed, shall we? You will need much energy for tomorrow...” There was no way you would have missed that evil smirk. But to your surprise you actually felt excitement for once...not fear. But after all, you didn’t know what would happen...what Ideas Dino, with which you have to spend tomorrow with, has. 

And then you noticed something: you still weren't allowed to touch yourself for the rest of the day. Which meant, that you would be throbbing tomorrow. You wouldn’t be able to focus without getting a release. Fuck. 

But how should he control it? He cant just stay here for the whole night...can he? 

After he uncuffed you he threw your sleepwear at you, giving you a sign to change. After you did that you went into bed, with your legs still trembling and with you still being a throbbing mess between your legs. _How were you supposed to sleep like that?!_

“Okay, Doll. I will stay here for a few hours, making sure you wont break my rule. “ 

**Asshole.**

Maybe you´ll get a Chance tomorrow... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Day : Done!  
> Poor Y/N, not allowed to get a release :c  
> Maybe she gets a release with Dino...or maybe not ;) We´ll see.


	4. Day 3 - Dino

**Y/N Pov**

When I woke up, Crosshairs was gone. Thank god. 

But I was right. My legs were weak and I still had the pool between them. 

Thank you, _Asshole._

But I don’t have the strength, nor the will, to do it myself right now. 

How should I be able to survive this day?! This is horrible! 

Anyway, lets talk about why Dino is pissed. I didn’t do anything actually, besides disrespecting him. I rolled my Eyes and answered things in a mocky tone, which he didn’t like. He hates when people do that. 

I really don’t know what do expect from him. He can be a really nice person but if you make him angry he gets really harsh... 

Should I be scared? 

I guess I need to find out, don´t I? 

**3rd Person**

Arriving at the hangar and feeling the tension was nothing new to you anymore and you just ignored it. You walked up to Dino who was standing Infront of the bridge where the Soldiers communicated with them. 

“Y/N, come up here.” 

As he ordered, you quickly went up the ladder and walked Infront of him. He didn’t waste any time to say hello or anything else, he just told you right away what your task is. 

“You will do the tasks which are on the table next to you and after that you´ll wash me.” He was practically growling at you. He seemed to be really pissed...you should have known better than disrespecting him...but now you know better. 

Going to the desk and looking at the tasks, you nearly fainted. 

_That Italian Asshole wanted you to do Math._

“Is something wrong with the tasks... _mi amore_?,” He leaned close to your face, **“Or are you too weary from yesterday?”**

Realization hit you like a truck: they all had arrangements with each other. Everybody had made their own fitting plan on what to do with you based on what the one before him did. 

Dino knew exactly what he was doing. 

But you were going to prove him wrong. You were going to show him how you would be able to do the tasks while being a throbbing mess. 

“Not at all, Dino.” You replied cockily. Ohh you were going to nail these tasks. 

“Good. You have two hours.” 

That would be easy. You were very good at math and when you looked at the tasks you noticed that they were not hard at all. You would be able to solve them within an hour. 

Or so you thought. 

You thought it would be easy to concentrate even with you arching – but you couldn’t. You just couldn’t concentrate, it was impossible. The arching just didn’t go away and it drove you insane. Three out of ten tasks took you one hour, this was just mortifying. 

And the glances you got from each of the Bots were even worse. They knew exactly what was going on and they were laughing their afts off on the inside. 

But okay, one more hour. Maybe you can at least get to task 7... 

Well, No. You barely finished Task 6. 

“Time´s up, Y/N. Aw, only 6 Tasks? _You know, you could have always asked for help..._ ” He had such a faked sweet tone in his voice, you could have mocked and disrespected him over and over again but deep inside of you, you knew it wouldn’t go well for you this evening. 

This situation fucked you up more than anything and you wanted to talk back so badly, but you had to restrain yourself – you never knew what his plan for the evening was, and you certainly didn’t want to make it worse. 

“Now come down here. I haven´t been washed since a week and you know, my finish needs to be glossy clean.” Oh yeah, you overdramatic asshole. Even if the Ferrari was a nice Alt-Mode, it made his Ego just bigger. Not answering to anything of what he said you got down and got your cleaning utensils. 

Wow, you had to clean somebody again, as if you didn’t had something better to do. Well, at least you didn’t had to scrub paint off of him this time – it will make it easier and faster. 

Dino was already in his Alt- Mode waiting...that damned Ferrari looked way too good for him. 

“I want to be completely clean. I want people to be able to see their reflections on my paint job, is that clear?” 

After letting out a big annoyed sigh you just answered with a yes and began cleaning. He was actually already clean and therefore you didn’t understood why the hell he wanted to get cleaned again. 

You were actually finished after 20 minutes, but it took 40 minutes because he told you about non-existent stains on his paint job and made you clean him more. 

_His Ego really had the size of a Moon._

“You did an okay job cleaning me...you're done for today...with the boring part at least,” He smirked at you, a smirk which made your thighs tremble again. No matter what an Asshole he was...he was still looking good. “I will come to your Apartment in a few hours...don't make yourself too comfortable” 

_**Oh god, please have Mercy this time.** _

****Time skip****

Oh, Dino had a great Idea for you. He knew how badly you craved for a release, and he would take advantage on that. He would make you want him, need him and last but not least – _beg him to make you cum._

After you opened the door for him he strode into your room without saying a word. You didn’t say anything either, you just stood still and waited for him to do something. It was an awkward silence between you two which got your nervousness rise. You knew what to expect but at the same time you didn’t. What had he planned? 

Instead of saying something and breaking the awkward silence he just walked up to you and shoved you against the wall – your arms being held over your head. 

**“I know how badly you crave for an release, mi amore. I am willing to give you one, you just need to be a good girl.** ” You nodded, he was right. You needed that release and you needed him...even if it was hard to admit. **“Will you let me punish you? Do you want to get punished, mi amore?”**

You didn’t expect him to ask you that, and you didn’t know what to say. You knew that getting punished meant that he would probably do something you didn’t like...but somehow you wanted it. You wanted to get punished. You somehow got a thrill out of it...not knowing what to expect. And besides that – you would get pleasure. 

**“Yes.”**

“Yes what, mi amore?” He smirked. He wanted to have your full answer. 

**“Yes...I want you to punish me.”**

He gently cupped your cheeks with his clawed servos, **“Good Girl.”** and began kissing you. But the kiss didn’t last long and he pushed you to your bed and made you get onto all fours. 

**“How about we use this, mi amore. I bet it would look pretty on you.”** You nearly fainted when you saw what he was holding Infront of your Face. 

_A Buttplug._

A Cherry Red Buttplug with a Heart at the End. 

Well, that would be interesting...but you weren't against it. You never had thought about pushing something into your ass but you guessed that now was the time to try it? 

**“Lube it.”** And knowing exactly what he meant with that you took it into your mouth, lubing it with your saliva. When the Plug was lubed up enough he pulled back and after he pulled your Slip down he slowly inserted it till it was completely inside of you. It was an unknown feeling but it kind of felt good. It made you tingle with excitement. 

**“It really** **looks pretty inside of you, mi amore...turn around.”** You did as he said and noticed that his Crotch was right Infront of your Face now and you could already guess what he wanted. 

**“Do a good Job and I´ll reward you.”** Just after he said that his panel snapped back, revealing a throbbing and erected Spike. His Spike was slightly Smaller than Crosshairs´ but still really thick. He was also ridged but instead of green Biolights his were red. 

_God, why do their Spikes have to look so beautiful?!_

Not wasting any time, you wrapped your hands around his big shaft and began stroking. 

Primus, your small hands felt so good around his Spike! How you slowly stroked up and down, adding more pressure sometimes...it was perfect. It even made some little moans spill past his lips. 

You kept stroking till you saw some Prefluid leaking – and decided it was time to take a taste. You slowly took his Tip into your mouth and sucked the Prefluid off, which earnt you another moan. His Transfluid tasted slightly different than Crosshairs, but it had still the same sweet flavour. 

You slowly started to bob your head back and forth, swirling your tongue around him with ease. While doing that, you felt a pool of wetness rise between your legs, you were getting aroused again...and it felt good. You didn’t want to fight it anymore...you got a twisted pleasure out of doing these things...with alien robots. 

Primus, your small mouth felt so good. Crosshairs was definitely right when he said that humans little mouths were really pleasurable... 

But when you sucked, literally sucked on his Spike for a second, he nearly Overloaded right there. 

Sweet Holy Primus 

**“Do that again, mi amore.”** The sentence was more of a moan than a command like he actually had planned, but it made you obey anyway. 

You sucked on his Spike like that one more time before bobbing your head again a few times, gaining a steady rhythm of bobbing, sucking and licking. 

You knew he was close when he began to roll his hips a little bit and well...why not play with him a little bit before making him Overload? Even if you knew that you weren't in a position to do this...you wanted to do it. You wanted him to tell you what you should do. You wanted him to beg for an Overload. 

Putting your plan into Action, you stopped touching and Licking his Spike, only sitting Infront of him. 

“What do you want me to do, Dino?” You tried to sound as innocent and confused as possible. As an way of an answer, he took a fist of your hair and pulled your head back, making you wince in slight pain at the stinging sensation. 

**“I want you to wrap your cute little lips around my Spike again, little femme.”** He practically growled at you while holding his Spike directly into your face. 

Not the kind of an beg you wanted, but it was something. And you didn’t want to make him angry, so you wrapped your lips around his Spike again and started with sucking. Dino now had a Servo on the back of your head, preventing you from letting go of his Spike again. You bobbed your head again and when you sucked really hard, harder than you did before, he came with a low groan inside of your mouth. 

You quickly swallowed everything of his sweet Transfluid and let go of his Spike – which he hid behind his Panel again. 

You were throbbing between your legs and didn’t want anything else than somebody touch you and make you cum...you needed that after yesterday. 

**“I think you deserve a reward, little femme. Lay down and Spread for me.”** And he didn’t need to tell you that twice. 

Your bed surprisingly didn’t break when he sat upon it too, right between your legs and you instantly let out a moan after he touched your lips. 

_**“My, my...so sensitive and so wet...only for me.”**_ He went on to start playing with your soaked lips and clit, making you trash your legs around a bit. You couldn’t have them spread out like that when he does that, it was too much. But that trashing around only made him grab your thighs and hold them into place, while slowly lowering his head. 

**“Be a good girl, and don’t move anything. I don’t want to punish you even more...mi amore.”**

He then lowered his head even more and began licking your lips, making you moan out loud. You have never felt something like that before, even if he was only lightly touching you yet. Seeing that you were already a whimpering mess just by light licking alone, he got excited of what would follow. He would eat you out so long that you wouldn’t be able to do anything for the rest of the evening. 

He began to use more pressure and focused on your clit, swirling his glossa perfectly around the sensitive little nub above your opening. He focused that much onto it that you felt already your climax building up. Sure, you had done something yourself already and of course had orgasms – but they never build up THAT fast. 

He began to give you a few more licks, and even nibbled at your clit till it would have only needed one more lick of his slick, lubricant coated, glossa – but he stopped. He stopped completely. That red Asshole stopped everything – so you began glaring at him. He hovered over you now and leaned over so that he would be able to whisper in your ear – of course in a seductive voice. 

**“You forgot that the main reason I'm doing this is still punishment...did you really thought I´ll let you Overload with the first time? I guess you will have to wait a little bit longer...”**

He waited a few more seconds, making sure your high was gone again, and lowered his head again. He began eating you out again but this time he inserted his glossa into you, making you cry out louder than you ever had. It was an interesting feeling...his glossa was still metal but it was somehow really soft and was able to bend itself. While shoving his glossa deep inside of you he used his metal lip to suck on you a little bit. You didn’t know how he managed that, but you didn’t care – _it felt so good._

How his metal glossa curled inside of you and how he still managed to suck on you made your high approaching fast again, but you could already think of what he would do. He would delay your Orgasm over and over again, but you didn’t mind...you've heard of edging before and people said the Orgasm would be even better. 

He pulled his glossa out and gave your pussy a long, slow lick which brought you to the edge again but as you expected he did stop anyway – making you whine out loud at the sudden loss of warmth and contact. 

**“Shhh, relax baby...the fun part just begins...”**

After wating a bit he began using his digits again, rolling your clit between them at a slow pace, making you moan again. This was straight up torture at this pace – _but it still felt so good!_

But you needed more, this was just mean! You tried to buck your hips up to get a bit more friction but he only pushed you down again, giving you a look that told you to not try it again. 

This went on for many more minutes, which felt like hours to you. He would keep up his low pace and would rub you with his digits, sometimes adding a bit more force but that was all he did. You were a whimpering (and nearly crying) mess and you only wanted to have an Orgasm already – which was building up again, but slowly. 

“Please, Dino, Please more...I cant´...” 

**“Please what? You need to be more specific...”** He answered smugly with a big grin on his Face. He knew exactly what you wanted but he wanted you to beg for it. 

“Please Dino, I need more, please faster...” 

To your surprise, he obeyed and began rolling your clit faster. You could feel your Orgasm building up quickly now. You were so close! Just a little more! - Till you noticed (again) that this was meant to be punishment and that he pulled away just as you were about to cum. 

You were tripping wet and you could even feel your wetness rolling down. 

**“My, My...I didn’t know you could produce that much fluids, little human. Now turn around and be a good girl.”**

You obeyed and turned around, now on all fours even with wobbly legs. He pushed your head into the mattress and sat next to you. While laying down like that you got reminded of the Buttplug which moved inside of you while moving – and you couldn't say that is was unpleasurable, actually it was far from it. 

You also got reminded of your still sore ass when he gave you a little slap, making you whine. 

But your whine got even louder when he inserted one finger into your wet heat. 

_You certainly didn’t expect that._

Nevertheless, it felt amazing. His Digit was long and the cold metal gave it a completely new feeling. He began pumping his digit in and out of you, making you whine out loud. You didn’t know getting fingered could feel THAT good – especially if it was metal instead of human skin. 

**“Yeah, that’s a good girl...I think you will be able to take another Digit, right?”**

And with that he inserted a second digit, making you wince in pain. You were a virgin and never had something a thick inside of you and it hurt – especially since he wasn’t giving you time to adjust. He just kept pumping his digits in and out of you. 

**“Such a good girl, taking my digits so well. And all that wet...just for me.”**

The pain slowly started to fade and you felt pleasure like you never had before. If digits could do something like that, how would a Spike make you feel? 

He began thrusting his digits faster and even scissored them inside of you, earning an even louder moan. It felt so, so good! His digits were slipping in and out of you easily because of your fluids and they were going so deep inside of you. 

“AH, please...Dino...faster, let me cum, pleaaaaase.” 

**“Hmmm...what did you learn with this punishment?”**

While saying that he actually began to go slower, making you whine and wiggle to get some faster friction on his digits again, but he just held your hip with one arm and made you stay still. He leaned forward, waiting for an answer. 

**“Well? I'm waiting. What did you learn with this punishment?”**

“That, Ah, I shouldn’t disrespect you again...pleaaase let me cum.” 

“Hm, have you earned it?” 

“Yes!! Please, Dino...” 

“Very well, then...” 

And with that he picked up his pace and was going faster than before. The only thing you could hear was the sound of his servo clapping with your soaked skin and your loud moans. 

**“Such a good girl, aren't you?”**

The praising alone did something and you could feel your Climax nearing again as you stretched your ass more out to him – giving him a better angle AND letting him see the Beautyful Buttplug better. 

After him continuing his fast thrusting, you finally were able to climax, clench around his digits. It was the best Orgasm you ever had and you let out a loud moan because of it. When he pulled his Digits out they were completely soaked in your fluids. The sight of your soaked pussy and the Buttplug threatened to get his Spike pressurised again – but he wasn’t going to Interface with you, _that was the Job of somebody else._

You on the other side were exhausted and not able to move. Getting overstimulated without a release for days and then finally having that gigantic release was too much for you, you didn’t bother moving around. 

Seeing that you were really tired he pulled the Plug out of you and slowly got up while laying a blanket on top of you. 

You didn’t know if the next days would be as pleasurable as this one, but one thing was for sure: 

**You weren't sorry for disrespecting the Autobots.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least someone having Mercy with poor Y/N.  
> But be prepared for the next Chapter! Somebody else wont have that much Mercy... ;)


End file.
